dupdfandomcom-20200214-history
Grammar
In the grammar section you can find articles for all the grammar we have studied so far, organised alphabetically in English with brief descriptions. Most descriptions are taken from the handouts, augmented with my own notes from the classes. If anyone feels they could explain something clearer, or has issues with the current explanations, feel free to edit the articles as you desire. The اضافه Construction An explanation of how to express relationships of belonging (something 'of' something else). Adjectives This article explains how to construct and use adjectives in Persian. Adverbs A page detailing the uses of different adverbs we have learnt about. This page is still in its early stages and will be expanded later. Compound Verbs A dedicated page covering the construction and behaviours of compound verbs. Demonstrative Expressions An article which explains the many uses of این and آن. The Imperative A short guide to creating orders and commands in Persian. Miscellaneous Grammar Notes The grammar orphanage, a few points which I can't find a home for at the moment. Hopefully, as we learn more grammar, these points will be re-allocated to other articles, but in the meantime, they will be cared for here. Nouns The basic rules covering different forms of nouns, such as generic, definite and so on. Numbers Not particularly grammatical, this article simply compiles all the numbers from 1 to 1,000,000 in three handy lists. The Past Imperfect A brief note on how to conjugate and use the Imperfect tense in Persian. It is not necessary to know this for the First Year exams, but it may be expanded upon in later years. The Past Perfect An explanation of how to form the Past Perfet tense, also known as the Pluperfect (I had done, before doing... etc), in Persian. Plurals This article details the rules governing when and how to use plurals, as well as the different forms of plural. Possessive Pronouns This article explains how to express the relationship of something belonging to someone, as a simplified form of the اضافه construct . The Present Perfect A brief explanation of how to form the Present Perfect tense (I have done etc.) in Persian. The Present Tense A concise guide to how to form and use the Present Tense in Persian. Reciprocal Phrases A very brief explanation of how to express 'each other' in Persian sentences. Reflexive Phrases A few lines on how to approach reflexive phrases in Persian. This is mostly vocabulary, but I felt a small amount of explanation was necessary. Sentence Structure This article deals with how to construct a sentence in Persian, including word order, the object indicator, punctuation and the uses of 'and'. The Simple Past Tense A guide on how to form and use the Simple Past Tense in Persian. This article has been upgraded to give a more comprehensive explanation. Subject Pronouns How and when to express who or what is doing an action, without having to repeat the subject's full name. The Subjunctive An article explaining the forms and uses of the Present and Past Subjunctive. Suffixes A list of the most common suffixes for Persian words, along with brief explanations for each, their uses and limitations. To Be A specific page explaining the many forms and uses of the verb بودن.